This invention relates to 3-amino-2-(substituted-phenyl)-2-cyclopentenone derivatives and to the use of such compounds as herbicides and plant growth regulators.
An academic paper appears in the Journal of Organic Chemistry vol. 49, pp. 228-236 (1984) describing the preparation of 3-amino-2-[3,4(methylenedioxy)phenyl]cyclopentenone in studies relating to the synthesis of Harringtonine alkaloids. The preparation of 4-amino-3-(a, a, a-trifluoro-m-tolyl)-spiro[4,5]deca-3,6,9-triene-2,8dione; i.e., ##STR1## is described in an academic paper appearing in Tetrahedron Letters No. 40, pp. 4125-4128 (1976).
Chemiker-Zeitung 104 (1980) No. 10, Pages 302-303, is an academic paper disclosing the ring closure of 1-(dimethylamino)-2,4-diphenyl-1-buten-3,4-dione to yield 5-dimethylamino-2,4-diphenyl-2,3-dihydrofuran. British Pat. No. 1,521,092, discloses certain 3-phenyl-5-substituted-4(1H)-pyrid-ones or -thiones as herbicides. Japanese Patent Application No. 13,710/69 (Chemical Abstracts 71:61195e) discloses the generic formula for 5-amino-3-oxo-4-(phenyl and halophenyl)-2,3-dihydrofuran and specifically discloses 5-amino-3-oxo-4-(phenyl and 4-chlorophenyl)-2,3-dihydrofurans. Japanese Patent No. 19090 (Chemical Abstracts 69P10352e) discloses certain 2,3-dihydrothiophenes as pharmaceuticals. Helvetica Chemica Acta, Volume 66, Pages 362-378 (1983) discloses 5-N-cyclopropyl-4-phenyl-2-methoxycarbonylmethylene-3-furanone as part of an academic chemical synthesis discussion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,910 discloses herbicidal ureidosulfonylfurans and ureidosulfonylthiophenes.
My copending U.S. application Ser. Nos. 607,610, filed May 9, 1984, and now abandoned; 723,768, filed Apr. 16, 1985, and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,376; 666,075, filed Oct. 26, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,375; 594,497, filed Mar. 29, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,623; 684,977, filed Dec. 21, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,378 and 727,459, filed Apr. 26, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,377, disclose and claim certain 2-substituted-5-amino and substituted amino-3-oxo-4-substituted phenyl-2,3-dihydrofuran derivatives having herbicidal activity. My copending U.S. application Ser. No. 623,805, filed June 22, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,595, discloses and claims certain 2-substituted-5-amino and substituted amino-3-oxo-4-substituted phenyl-2,3-dihydrothiophene herbicides.